


in all the places you find love

by Donts, duckette



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Gay Disasters, Holidays, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Smut, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Mistletoe, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Orchestra, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Pining Merlin (Merlin), Sexual Tension, Sir Leon the Long Suffering, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, everyone plays an instrument basically, in this house we have very obvious hand kinks, tough sibling love, violinist!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckette/pseuds/duckette
Summary: Merlin goes into the city to play at a Christmas concert. During his stay he meets Arthur, and sparks soon fly. With plenty of banter and mischievous friends, watch as Arthur and Merlin become closer and closer throughout this holiday season.
Relationships: Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2020





	in all the places you find love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



> Much thanks to Duckie who helped me immensely with this fic🥺

Merlin shivers, the blankets having slipped off his bed. He sits up and rubs his eyes, fully waking up. The faint sound of his mother humming _Jingle Bells_ is heard as he walks out his room.

"Morning, mum."

"Good morning, Merlin!" Hunith turns around with a smile.

Merlin smiles and looks over her shoulder. His eyes light up as he sees hot chocolate packets on the counter.

"For me?" Merlin asks.

"You, me and Will, yes," Hunith replies as she turns back around. "Go get ready, you need to leave soon."

Merlin hums in acknowledgement before waltzing back into his room and picking out his clothes. He sets out a pair of black jeans and his favourite sweater (It is blue and very toasty). He enters the bathroom connected to his room and hops into the shower. He nearly falls back asleep under the hot water before the loud sound of his front door opening jolts him back awake.

He exits the shower and messily dries himself off. He quickly puts a toothbrush into his mouth, then stumbles back into his room to put his pants and trousers on. He leaves his room again, sweater draped over his shoulder and toothbrush still in his mouth.

"Are you trying to impress me with your ravishing good looks?" Will chuckles, poking Merlin's side.

"Ha ha," Merlin tries to get out, though it’s muffled thanks to the toothbrush in his mouth.

Merlin walks back into his bathroom, Will trailing behind him. Will leans on the doorframe as Merlin finishes brushing his teeth.

"I can't believe you aren't gonna be here for Christmas this year," Will remarks.

"I have a show as the main soloist, Will. This is big for me. Plus, I've always wanted to see the city at Christmas time," Merlin replies, mouth now free of his toothbrush.

"You want to see the city so bad you'd leave your poor, old mum by herself? Even worse, your bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Will fakes a pout.

Merlin's cat, Aithusa, decides to walk in at that moment, rubbing against Will's leg.

"Oh and how could I forget you're leaving poor ol' Aithusa and Killy behind too!"

Merlin considers spitting his gurgling water out onto Will, but decides against it and spits the water out in the sink before turning around and punching Will on the arm. Will laughs as Merlin walks out past him and into his bedroom.

"I doubt my frog will miss me that much," Merlin quips, referring to Kilgharrah. (The frog had a tendency to bite him whenever possible).

"You got that right. You will call though, right?"

Merlin pulls his sweater on and starts packing last minute essentials into his suitcase.

"Of course."

Merlin and Will go back into the kitchen together, Merlin's suitcase being dragged behind him, violin draped over his back. Hunith hands both boys a cup of hot chocolate. She goes to her tippy toes to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Drive safely," She says, brushing her thumb across Merlin's cheek.

"I will, mum," Merlin reassures.

"Oh, yes, Merlin. Do be careful." Will playfully adds, wrapping an arm around Merlin and puckering his lips as if he means to kiss him.

"Oi, off with you," Merlin shoves Will's face away with a laugh. "I really do need to leave now, though."

Hunith and Will walk outside with Merlin, watching as he puts his suitcase in the trunk of the car, then his violin in the back seat. He gives a quick hug to his mother and Will before climbing into the car. He turns on the radio, Christmas music filling the car. Merlin smiles and waves goodbye through the windshield. Hunith and Will watch as the car travels off into the distance.

A beat of silence.

"How much you wanna bet he'll get kissed under the mistletoe?" Will cheekily nudges Hunith.

She scoffs in response. "I will not bet on my son, Will."

"Gwaine will be there."

Hunith tilts her head.

"15 quid, he'll get kissed under a mistletoe three times."

Will gives a cheeky smile of victory before Hunith whacks his arm and goes back inside.

"I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't need to."

——

Merlin walks up to the front desk with a smile, glad to finally be done driving. 

"Hello, I'm here to check in," Merlin said as he rests one arm on the counter.

"Name?" The receptionist asked, already clicking a few things on the computer.

"Merlin Emrys."

The receptionist looks up, a bit shocked, before looking back down and opening a drawer. She pulls out a keycard and places it in front of Merlin.

"Room number 409. Have a nice stay."

Merlin nods before pulling away from the desk and looking around the lobby. He notices a cafe area and quickly gets himself a cup of hot chocolate before heading to his room.

Merlin manages to get an elevator to himself and brings his phone out. He has a message from Will. He smiled as he was greeted with a picture of his cat, Aithusa.

_we miss you already xxx_

Merlin types out a quick response just as the elevator dings for Level Four. Merlin pockets his phone and grabs his suitcase, walking out the doors. He keeps his gaze on the walls, looking for his room number.

"401...403...405..." Merlin mumbles under his breath.

He is so focused on the room numbers, he doesn’t notice someone heading down the hall, eyes on their phone. So, it's just Merlin's luck that he would run into said person, spilling his drink all over the other man.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Merlin apologizes. "Um, do you want to clean off in my room's bathroom? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking--"

"Well, that much is clear, and I can use my own bathroom, thanks," The stranger grumbles.

Merlin fails to hide his now annoyed expression. 

“Look, I said I was sorry and I’m trying to be nice. Now, are you going to continue being a prat or are you going to let me help you?”

He looks at Merlin with considering blue -- _oh god, they’re really very blue_ \-- eyes. “What’s your room number?”

Merlin blinks. “Excuse me?” Maybe Will was right and he really had been single too long.

“I said,” He begins again, snidely, and heavens above can Merlin think of a few ways to shut him up, “what’s your room number? If you’re going to help me with this mess, we might as well as go to whoever’s room is closer.”

“Oh.” Merlin flushes. “Right, um. Um.” He fumbles with his keycard and almost drops it. (The man scoffs, and Merlin wishes the ground would swallow him whole.) “Uh. Four-oh-nine.”

The man takes on an expression mixed between annoyance and terror, much to Merlin’s dismay.

“Fine, let’s just go to yours,” He grumbles.

Merlin doesn’t voice his thoughts on how rude that last comment was and simply continues walking down the hall. He swipes his keycard on the door handle and pops it open. He swiftly turns around, hesitating in the doorway.

“Shouldn’t I know your name before letting you in?”

“What are you, a child?” He sneers. Merlin only blinks a glare at him. “Arthur, my name is Arthur.”

“Great, please come in,” Merlin smiles contentiously.

“What, you’re not gonna tell me your name first?”

“What are you, a child? You’re old enough to be taking candy from strangers now, Arthur.” He doesn’t spare him a backward glance as he heads into the washroom.

“Haha, very funny,” Comes the unimpressed reply. “Seriously. What’s your name?”

“Merlin.” He bends, opening the bottom cupboard, and makes a small aha sound when he finds the tissue rolls. He looks up, and Arthur is… Arthur is staring. 

“What?” Merlin raises an eyebrow.

“Huh?” He shakes his head, just a little. “No, it’s just-- I mean-- _Merlin?_ What kind of a name is _Merlin?_ ”

“What kind of a name is _Arthur?_ ”

“What’s wrong with Arthur?” He has the gall to look offended now. “Good, regal name, Arthur.”

“Exactly, regal is definitely not a word I’d use to describe you,” Merlin quips.

“And what about you? I suppose you can do magic?” Arthur crosses his arms.

“They didn’t call me Magic-Mouth Merlin in high school for nothing.” Merlin smirks.

Arthur stands shocked for a moment as Merlin shoves the roll of tissues into Arthur’s chest. Arthur brings a hand up and catches it, watching as Merlin makes to walk away.

“You aren’t going to help me?”

“What am I, your nursemaid? Shall I change your nappies next?” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“You said you were going to help!” Arthur replies defensively, and dear lord is he pouting? He is definitely pouting.

“I am helping! I provided--” He makes a great, big, dramatic gesture with his hand here, “--the tissue roll!”

“That’s-- I could’ve gotten that myself!” Arthur sputters.

“But you didn’t. I did that. For you. Therefore, I helped. And since I’m feeling extra generous today, I’ll even let you use my bathroom.” Merlin crosses his arms with the smug air of a little shit who knows he’s being a little shit.

“You! You’re impossible!”

“Wrong, I’m Merli--”

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Then Arthur is taking long, angry strides towards him and oh, they’re so close now, and Merlin can count specks of a paler blue in his eyes, and his lips, god his lips, they’re right there and how did he not notice how… plush they look sooner, and

“Thanks for all your help,” Arthur takes a step back, voice just a little breathless but still so condescending with that stupid posh accent and. And.

Well.

“You’re welcome.” Merlin has to look away.

“I’ll be… I’ll be going now. Thanks. Again.”

He releases a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when the door shuts.

——

Merlin pays the taxi driver and rocks on his heels as he stands before Lance’s house. A pre-rehearsal party was being held there. Merlin was lucky to already know a few of the people already in the orchestra, so he was feeling good about the incoming party.

That was until he saw _him._

“What are you doing here?” Arthur accuses. Which is ironic, given that Merlin is actually a member of the orchestra and Arthur was a stranger until this afternoon.

He says as much, and then asks in return, equally accusingly, “What are you doing here?”

That is when they are interrupted by a very loud, very embarrassing, “Magic-Mouth Merlin! It’s so good to see you!”

Merlin is beaming even as he’s embraced in a giant bear hug that almost squeezes the air out of his lungs. “Couldn’t have taken the more subtle route, Gwaine?” He snuggles into the other man’s shoulder, catching a glimpse of Arthur’s (perpetual, as it would seem) frown over it.

“Me? Never.” Gwaine chuckles. They pull back after another long moment of swaying together, and he drapes an arm around Merlin’s shoulder. “I see you’ve met Morgana’s brother.”

Merlin’s jaw drops. His eyes grow wide. Somewhere in the distance, he hears God laugh mockingly. “He’s Morgana’s brother? Oh, we’ve met, alright.” He scoffs.

“No need to sound so scandalised over it, Merlin.” Arthur sniffs. “This was going to be one of her biggest performances yet; she insisted I come. However, I fear for the audience now, knowing you’re going to be part of it.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m bloody good at what I do, and even got the opening solo! So you can take your ugly, posh, boarding school accent and shove it up your ass--”

“Right, what’s all this then,” Morgana enters the hallway. “We can hear you boys kicking up a racket all the way in the kitchen. Hullo, Merlin, have you met my brother?”

“Unfortunately, I have! And I’ve come to the conclusion that he’s a total wanker!”

“You are completely right, of course,” Agrees Morgana, a bit too gleefully given the situation.

“Oh, of course you’d take the Welsh twink’s side,” Arthur grumbles.

“Excuse you, I classify as a twunk at the very least!” Merlin cries.

“Why am I here, again?” Sighs Arthur.

“My sentiments exactly,” Merlin mutters ominously, even as he’s coaxed away from the scene by Morgana, who is cooing -- rather convincingly -- about chocolate chip cookies and practice.

He lets himself be taken into the kitchen, where Gwen, Elyan, and Leon are conversing over the promised cookies.

There is a chorus of “Merlin!”, and he hugs them each in turn, and thinks, _this. This is what I came here for._

——

They stay in separate corners for the most part, exchanging the occasional glower when they accidentally meet eyes. An unspoken, _you’re still here?_

Well. Perhaps it’s not all that accidental. It’s difficult to not look, not when he’s there with those glacier eyes and skin and dark hair and cheekbones and pink, pink lips and… And… Point in question being, he is so much and he is right there and it is all just so unfair.

Arthur thought he’d outgrown being a pigtail pulling schoolyard bully years ago, but _Merlin._ Merlin brings out the worst in him.

And he’s thinking, I can survive a few cold showers, and he’ll probably never see him again after this anyway (not if Arthur can help it, a man does have his limits), so really, it’s fine, he’ll get over it soon enough, but then.

But then they start with the actual practice, and Merlin has those lovely hands with long elegant fingers that play so damn beautifully, and his eyes are silvery little half-moons under hooded dark lashes and there’s the softest little smile on his lips, and Arthur is done for.

He’s staring, and he knows he’s staring but how can he look away now, when Merlin is the only thing in the world worth looking at in this moment.

Later, when they’re back to their separate corners ( _there’s a whole room between them again and that’s more distance than anyone should have to bear_ ) and it’s nearing midnight and everyone’s started bringing out the vodka bottles, Morgana plops down next to him on the couch and hands him a glass.

“So, Merlin, huh?” And of course, it’s too much to ask that Morgana, ever perceptive, wouldn’t have noticed his little gay epiphany just this once.

“Shut up, Morgana,” He says conversationally.

“Really, Arthur,” She rolls her eyes. “I understand you have daddy issues the size of that garbage dump in the Pacific that have left you emotionally constipated for life, but you don’t have to be so damn loud about them.”

Arthur shakes his head. Takes a large gulp of his vodka. “I understand all those words separately.”

“Go talk to him, dumbass.”

“How? He hates me!” And his glass is meeting his lips again.

“Walk up to him. Tell him you think his playing sounds like angels on harps descending from heaven itself. Swallow the urge to pull a ‘no homo’ because you’re scared of emotional intimacy, when everyone knows you actually mean all the homo. And it’ll be okay, I promise. He’s not hard to get along with, you know. You’re just a snob.”

He stares at her for a long moment. “If this ends badly--”

“It won’t.”

“--you’re sponsoring the ice cream.”

“Deal. Now go get the boy.” She nods towards Merlin.

Arthur takes a deep breath. Stands. Crosses the room.

Then Merlin is in front of him, eyeing him cautiously like he is a rabid animal poised to bite at any moment.

“You played really well.” He blurts out.

“Oh?” Merlin blinks, frowning in confusion, and is it too much to ask for to have permission to touch? To be able to reach over and smooth those lines with his fingertips? “Uh. I mean. Thank… you?”

“I mean it.” Arthur says, sincerely. “I… I know I’ve been a bit of a tosser so far, but. I would like to make amends and I wouldn’t lie about this. And you didn’t just play well, you played…” he swallows. “great. Amazing. Beautifully.”

Slowly, sweetly, a smile spreads across his face (he’s so pretty, who let him be that pretty?), and he replies, “Just a bit of a tosser, Arthur? Though I suppose I’ve been one too.”

“Your self-awareness and admittedly incredible talent may be your only redeeming features at this rate, _Mer_ lin,” And Arthur’s smiling too.

Morgana is right. It really is okay after that.

——

It’s a bit later into the night, and everyone has had their fair share of alcohol. It had all been very cosy and loud and cheerful, and the drunk dance battles between Elyan and Gwaine were great. (Gwaine had been drunk twerking, until Morgana yelled, “Show us the WAP, coward!” And then Elyan had proceeded to do just that. From the top and everything. Gwaine had been shamed back into half-sobriety, and spent the rest of his time pouting on the couch, snuggled up in Percy’s considerable biceps.) 

But now, Merlin knows he has to get some rest. So, in his tipsy stupor, he stands and announces his leave. Surprisingly, Arthur stands up with him.

“We’re staying at the same hotel, might as well split a cab,” He explains.

Merlin honestly hasn’t registered a word that has escaped Arthur’s mouth, instead focusing on the movement of his lips, fuzzy thoughts dancing through his head, all of which were highly inappropriate for people who had just met. He nods nonetheless.

The two of them stumble out of the building, giggling like schoolgirls whenever they fall into each other.

The temperature inside the cab is not much better than the chill outside, and Merlin definitely does not use this as an excuse to sit as close to Arthur as possible. In fact, he is quite drunk and yes, that is definitely why he is leaning on Arthur completely. 

To be fair, Arthur is leaning on him as well, so it’s not weird, is it?

The radio turns to _All I Want For Christmas,_ and it’s like their inner frat boys are awakened. Both Merlin and Arthur jolt up and turn to each other with utter glee. The utter terror on the cabbie’s face is disregarded as they begin to belt out the lyrics.

Laughter is exchanged as they sing off-key, holding up their fake microphones and gesturing wildly. And maybe, Merlin feels a little warmth when he looks directly at Arthur, and he smiles back brightly, screaming “all I want for Christmas is you”, eyes never once leaving Merlin’s. Maybe. 

Then the song changes, and it’s something more mellow now, like looking at softened streetlights through frost settled windows. It is well within the realm of possibility that the cabbie decided that it was too late at night for passengers who insisted on being so loud.

Merlin and Arthur settle back down, resting against each other again. Merlin knows he can blame it on being drunk in the morning, so he shamelessly stares at Arthur’s profile as the song goes on. The moonlight seems to be illuminating him brilliantly, even reflecting in his eyes. 

Merlin can’t help but to snuggle further into Arthur’s side, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, basking in his warmth. The lyrics did say “cuddle up” after all. Arthur responds by putting his chin on top of Merlin’s head, reciprocating the cuddle fully.

They rest that way for the rest of the ride, sleepily nuzzling into the other on occasion. Luckily, they’re both still awake when they arrive at the hotel, albeit groggily exiting the car.

The walk to their rooms is silent, and the urge to hold Arthur’s hand is entirely too strong. Fortunately for Merlin, he has the excuse of alcohol and sleepiness on his side, and resorts to simply stumbling and leaning against Arthur, even though he is entirely capable of keeping himself upright.

It’s at this point Merlin realizes Arthur is extremely fit. His hands may linger on Arthur’s chest a bit more after that.

Once at Merlin’s door, they stare at each other for a moment in silence. It is with great amounts of disbelief that Merlin watches as Arthur slides his keycard at the door right next to his while carefully avoiding his eyes the whole time.

Merlin stares dumbly as Arthur finally looks back to him.

“Well, I’ll be right here if you need me,” He sheepishly says.

“Right,” Merlin nods, “Well, goodnight, Arthur.”

“Goodnight, Merlin.”

——

Merlin plops down onto his bed, letting out a sigh. The day’s events seem to finally catch up to him as a wave of fatigue washes over him.

He is just on the brink of sleep when his phone rings.

“Hello, Will,” Merlin answers groggily.

“Aw, don’t tell me you were going to sleep without calling me first!” Will teases.

Merlin rolls his eyes and quickly hits the speaker button, too tired to hold up the phone to his ear.

“I was, actually,” Merlin finally replies.

“Rude,” Will scoffs before continuing, “But I will dismiss that for now. Tell me how your trip has been. Kissed any cute guys yet? I heard Gwaine was there.”

Merlin snorts.

“Yet, you say. And no, I haven’t,” Merlin pauses.

“What? What is it?” Will urges on excitedly.

“There is one guy, he-- well, he is quite attractive. A bit of a prat, but attractive,” Merlin admits.

“Oooh, has Merlin finally gotten himself a lover? I thought I’d never see the day!”

“Oh, my god, shut up,” Merlin groans.

“That was a mistake, my dear Merlin. I reckon you and your lover-man will be sounding something like this by the end of the trip--”

Merlin’s eyes widen.

“Will, don’t--”

Too late. Will moans loudly through the phone, his cheeky expression practically radiating through the phone. Merlin winces at how loud it is, and is painfully reminded of the dreadfully thin walls.

“Will, shut up--” Merlin whisper-shouts, not wanting to cause any more loud noises.

“Oh! Merlin!” Will continues moaning.

Merlin covers his face in embarrassment. 

“I will hang up on you,” Merlin threatens.

Will stops with a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll stop wanking out my undying love for you,” Will comments sarcastically.

“Ew, don’t say that to me ever again,” Merlin grimaces.

“Ha, ha. I’ll call you later, loser,” Will says flatly.

“Yeah, sweet dreams, Wet Willy,” Merlin chuckles.

Will makes a sound of disgust before hanging up. Merlin laughs tiredly, sleep already pulling on him.

——

“Good morning, Merlin.” Arthur sets his breakfast tray down on the space opposite Merlin’s table for two.

“Well, do make yourself comfortable.” Says Merlin dryly, poking at his bacon.

“Of course. Just like you did last night.” He stabs at his scrambled eggs with more force than necessary. “Isn’t that right, _Magic-Mouth Merlin?_ ”

Merlin stares at him. “What?”

“You know.” His breakfast continues to be the target of unfounded anger. “With whoever it was you were with.”

“I wasn’t with anyone? God, at least I hope not.” Merlin shudders at the thought of unwelcome guests in his room.

“I suppose it was Santa I heard moaning through the walls, then?”

Merlin chokes on his croissant. Arthur pours him a glass of water, somehow looking unimpressed and condescending the whole time.

“NO-- You’ve got it all wrong-- I wasn’t-- It wasn’t-- There was no one in there with me, okay?!” He manages to sputter in between his coughs.

“No? Well then, use earphones next time, Merlin. Your neighbours don’t really want to know who your favourite pornstars are.”

“I was not!” And he starts another coughing fit.

Finally, his throat is clear enough for him to hiss out, “I wasn’t watching porn, for fuck’s sake. I was on a phone call.”

“Oh, so it was phone sex then.”

“It was not-- I was not having sex! Stop accusing me of having sex!” He is loud enough that a few heads have turned their way now, but he is also irritated enough to not care.

“Okay, Virgin Mary.” Arthur scoffs, and that’s the breaking point.

“Virgin Mary?! The fucking audacity! I was called Magic-Mouth Merlin in high school for a goddamn reason, and that reason had nothing to do with my name! If there were a Yelp.com for blowjobs, do you know how many five-star reviews I’d be getting? No, you don’t! And with that attitude, you never--” Merlin stops here, realising that thinking the words Arthur and blowjob in the same breath was not something he needed this early in the morning.

Arthur, who’s… Who’s staring at his lips intently, a vague, blank look on his face. Then Merlin can’t help but his eyes flicker down to Arthur’s lips as well, a silence falling between them. The air fills with tension, the two of them making no move to carry on the conversation.

Then Arthur clears his throat, and Merlin quickly glances away, and the spell is broken.

“Anyway,” Merlin desperately tries to break the lingering tension. “Uh. So. Are you coming to rehearsal today?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Rehearsal. Yes. I’ll be there, yeah.”

“Good. That’s good. Great, even.” Merlin winces. Really? “Great, even”?

“Mmm. Definitely. Always great to rehearse. Very important, rehearsals.”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

Breakfast is spent in silence after that.

——

“What’s up, bitches!” Morgana chants, greeting the group.

Leon rubs his face from the podium.

“Hello, Morgana,” He says flatly.

Morgana grins in return.

Merlin sports a chuckle.

“As you all know, we will be rehearsing for a Christmas performance, and we are lucky enough to have Merlin Emrys as our soloist,” Leon gestures to Merlin.

The orchestra claps as Merlin sheepishly smiles, looking down. 

Arthur, stupidly, finds himself smiling along. It’s the dimples, isn’t it? It has to be the dimples.

“So we’ll do a quick run first,” Says Leon quickly, sensing that the initial peace would not last long if he didn’t seize it now. “Then we’ll take it from top. Three days, people, let’s not waste our time! I’m looking at you especially, Morgana.”

“It’s not my fault my girlfriend can’t accept the truth for what it is!” Morgana screams from the front of the stage.

“Wind instruments are not superior to strings, you-- you-- delusional toddler!” Gwen yells in return from the wings.

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty, darling.”

“Why did I ever bring it up,” Leon mutters to himself with the defeated air of the long-suffering. “Merlin?” He looks at the man almost pleadingly. “You ready?”

“Yeah, sure, let me just…” He settles the violin between his chin and shoulder. “Try this out real quick.”

Then the first few notes of _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_ are sounded in quick, smooth succession; the auditorium is stunned into momentary silence.

Arthur can see -- hear -- why. Merlin’s hands are fluid in movement, the notes clear and loud. When he plays, he possesses a kind of gravity that makes you want to stop and just listen for a while.

Even after Leon has started off the entire band, Arthur can only focus on Merlin. He can only hear Merlin’s tone and notes, he can only see his hands and fingers nimbly moving, and the beautiful expressions that grace Merlin’s face.

He’s gorgeous.

And Arthur is content to watch, watch, and watch, until they take a break and Gwaine immediately takes the opportunity to sidle up to Merlin and throw his arm around his shoulder and ruffle his hair and whisper things in his ear that make Merlin laugh loudly then clamp a hand over his mouth. 

Then, the next thing he knows, Arthur is making his way over to the stage.

Something seems to boil under his skin as Merlin doesn’t even seem to notice him, too occupied laughing at something Gwaine has said.

“Oh hey, princess!” Gwaine greets, arm still wrapped around Merlin.

“Arthur!” Merlin tilts his head with a smile.

Arthur forces out a smile, inexplicably unnerved by Gwaine and Merlin being so cozy together.

“Hey, mind if I grab Merlin for a bit?” Arthur asks, hostility barely being hidden behind his voice.

Gwaine smirks at this, as if seeing something no one else could.

“Of course.” Gwaine ruffles Merlin’s hair. “Later, Merls,” Gwaine smiles and walks away.

Merlin laughs and fixes his hair back before addressing Arthur.

“What’s up?”

And my god, he looks so angelic with his messy hair.

“Thought I was saving you, you know, Gwaine and all,” Arthur bitterly says.

Merlin chuckles.

“He’s not that bad. What are you, jealous?” Merlin grins.

Arthur suddenly can’t seem to make eye contact and his cheeks heat up. He crosses his arms and rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, Merlin.” 

“Having a go at the hottest violin player, I see,” Morgana enters, poking her brother in the side.

“Really? Where is he?” Arthur snarks.

Merlin rolls his eyes; Morgana whacks Arthur’s arm.

Arthur puts his hands up in defense.

“Well, you sure have a way of wooing someone, don’t you?” Merlin quips.

“It’s the daddy issues,” Morgana interrupts.

“Ha. Ha.” Arthur replies.

One could note Arthur’s face has reddened considerably, and it is definitely not because he was thinking of what it would be like to genuinely woo Merlin.

Merlin made to say something, but was interrupted as Leon called the band back to attention. Merlin glances behind him to Leon, then back to Arthur, giving him a smile as a temporary goodbye.

Morgana watches her brother stare at Merlin leave with a smirk. “Saving him from Gwaine? How chivalrous of you, brother dear. Trying a bit too hard to live up to the name with the knight in shining armour act, aren’t we?”

“You’re a horrible, sadistic wench who eats babies for breakfast, Morgana,” Arthur rolls his eyes.

“And you’re an emotionally constipated little bitch.” She returns easily. “Talk to you later. Some of us are here to actually work and not just, you know, _pine._ ”

With that, she glides away in that smug, self-satisfied manner of hers. Arthur weighs the odds of a beam “accidentally” falling on her and snapping her neck even as he finds his way back to his seat.

And she may be evil and vile and several other unsavoury words Arthur can name, Morgana is -- infuriatingly -- always right. He _does_ pine. 

It’s hard not to. When he looks like that, and he plays like that, and everyone is watching, but no one could want him the way Arthur does. In this quickly all-encompassing way. Like you’re floating on top of a lake, and the water’s beginning to rise up and cover your neck, your eyes, your nose, your chest; and then you’re drifting down, down, down, and you’re thinking, _hey, I might be drowning. I can’t breathe._

But the light’s fading from the surface and it’s so cool and deep and quiet down here and then you think, I wouldn’t mind going this way.

And later, when the rehearsal’s over, and Merlin’s cheeks are flushed and he asks Arthur if he’d like to share a cab back to the hotel too, he feels something in him break, just a little bit.

_I wouldn’t mind going this way at all._

——

Merlin shivers, the cold seeping through the walls.

It’s snowing and Merlin’s room will not warm up. He sniffles, pulling the blankets closer around him. No way he was going to be able to sleep this way. 

_Ugh._

Merlin finally gives in and calls the front desk.

“Hey, um, my radiator seems to have broken. Any way it can be fixed? Please?” Merlin says through the phone, sniffling at the end.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but even if we sent maintenance up to your room right now, they wouldn’t fix it until morning. I’m so sorry, we can send up extra blankets if you’d like,” the receptionist sympathetically replies.

“No, no it’s fine, thank you,” Merlin finds himself saying, phone anxiety taking control. He winces at the thought of a cold night and hangs up the phone.

Merlin plops back down onto the bed unceremoniously, groaning at the chill. He closes his eyes, trying to will his headache away.

_Well, I’ll be right here if you need me._

Oh, right. Arthur is next door.

“Maybe…” Merlin trails off, looking to his door.

Another shiver runs down Merlin’s spine.

“Ah, fuck it,” Merlin stands, wrapping the blanket around him and grabbing his pillow.

It is then Merlin finds himself hesitating right outside Arthur’s door, biting his lips nervously. 

He knocks.

Merlin can’t breathe for a whole second when Arthur answers, his hair in disarray and only wearing pajama pants.

“Merlin?”

_Oh fuck, his sleepy voice is way too attractive._

Arthur furrows his brows at Merlin’s silence then reaches out and lightly taps on his head.

“Hello? Earth to Merlin?” 

Merlin startles back into reality and clears his throat.

“Oh, right. My, um, my radiator broke,” Merlin gestures with his hands nervously. “and I was wondering if maybe I could stay in your room?”

Arthur blinks, cheeks dusting with pink.

“Um, there’s only one bed--“

“That’s fine, I can sleep on the floor, I just don’t want to freeze,” Merlin interrupts.

Arthur stares stubbornly here, “I am not letting you sleep on the floor.”

Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Can we not have this argument in the hallway? I’m freezing.”

Arthur quickly moves aside at this, letting Merlin in. Merlin can practically feel the warmth radiating off of Arthur, and he can’t help but to brush against him as he walks past.

Arthur shivers, then grabs Merlin’s hands.

“My fucking god, Merlin! You’re like an icicle!” Arthur scolds, cupping Merlin’s hands and bringing them to his lips to blow warm air on them.

Merlin takes a shivery breath, though possibly for entirely different reasons than being cold.

It’s at the point Arthur starts rubbing Merlin’s arms that his phone rings.

Merlin jumps, and quickly takes his phone out of his pocket. He considers changing Will’s contact name to ‘cockblocker’ during the next few seconds.

“Keep hugging me, I’m freezing my ass off here,” Merlin says before answering.

“Hugging? I’d hardly call this hugging-“

“Shut up, twat.”

“Is that anyway to greet your best friend, Merlin?” Will whines through the phone.

“Yes, actually, it is,” Merlin snarks.

Arthur snorts at Merlin’s tone, still trying to warm him up by getting him in the bed. Merlin sits on the edge and allows Arthur to wrap another blanket around him.

“Wow, and I thought my lover would treat me with more respect,” Will sighs.

“Will, I swear to god-“

“I cannot believe this! You’ve left home, my darling, and now we fight over the phone? How dare!”

Merlin rolls his eyes, then leans over into Arthur’s side, gravitating towards the warmth (and bare skin and toned chest, but mostly the warmth, he tells himself).

“Will, if I call you my love will you shut up?” Merlin plays into Will’s game, as he has learned how to do.

“Yes, actually,” Will’s grin is practically heard through the phone.

Merlin ignores how Arthur has tensed and continues speaking.

“Alright, _my love_ , why on earth have you called me so late?” Merlin barely contains a chuckle at the endearment.

“I wanted to know how you were doing actually,” Will pauses, “and if you’ve finally made a move on that hot prat you were chatting about yesterday.”

Merlin blushes furiously, begging the gods that Arthur hadn’t heard that.

“Shut up.” Merlin mumbles.

“Oh my god, you’re in his room aren’t you!” Will gleefully shouts.

Merlin sits up, Arthur staring at him with confusion.

“Will--”

“Oh, hey! Hello?! Merlin’s boy toy?! Merlin thinks you’re an utter hot piece of cake--”

Merlin frantically speaks the words “shut up” repeatedly before hanging up and nearly throwing his phone across the room.

“My god, I hate him,” Merlin sighs.

Arthur laughs, though a bit strained.

“Really? Didn’t sound like it to me,” Arthur comments.

“What?” Merlin turns curiously back to Arthur, definitely not staring down towards his chest every few seconds.

“ _My love_ , as you said,” Arthur quotes.

Merlin pushes Arthur at this.

“It’s a joke you prat. He’s just a dramatic little shit,” Merlin fixes.

“Right,” Arthur says unconvinced.

“I’m serious! I couldn’t get a boyfriend if I tried! I am cursed,” Merlin adds defensively.

Arthur sits up on his elbow.

“I highly doubt that,” he remarks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he flushes.

Merlin and Arthur gaze at each other in the dark for a few silent moments, ever so slowly shifting closer. Arthur’s eyes flicker down to Merlin’s lips, and he sees it. Merlin licks his lips in response.

“Because you’re not _completely_ repulsive, Merlin.” Says Arthur, and Merlin is blinking in confusion, wondering if his dick had taken over all his cognitive functions and the moment before had simply been wishful thinking on his part.

“Yeah, well, I guess you don’t crack every mirror you look into, either.” He huffs, snuggling into his pillow. “Now, are you coming to bed or not?”

In the end, all Merlin’s attempts to not cuddle against Arthur are useless, as they end up entangled halfway through the night, anyway. And if he only moves closer to Arthur and falls back asleep when he accidentally drifts awake early in the morning, that’s nobody’s business but his own.

——

It’s not as awkward as one would expect upon both Merlin and Arthur waking. In fact, waking up to the warm embrace of the other feels quite natural to the both of them, as if it was always meant to be this way.

“Good morning,” Arthur’s smile is fond and sleep-soft, his fingers curling into Merlin’s side where he has his arm draped him.

“Good morning,” Merlin murmurs back, burying his face in Arthur’s neck, wondering how he could’ve survived so long without this, and if he’d ever be able to live without it again.

They lie awake for a few more minutes, all tangled up together, dragging the moment out for as long as they can make it last. Then one of them is moving, because one of them has to move first; and it’s broken, it’s gone. The day begins.

They don’t speak about it.

“I’ll go, um, shower and stuff. In my room.” Merlin can’t look Arthur in the eye. “Meet you for breakfast?”

“Sure.” Arthur replies, and _dear god_ , his morning voice. “You have rehearsal today as well, I suppose?”

“Yup, at two.”

“Share a cab?”

He can’t contain his smile, finally looking at Arthur again. “Sure.”

——

The auditorium is completely empty when they arrive, having been a bit early. Merlin walks up onto the stage, setting his violin case down, his soft footsteps reverberating off the walls.

Arthur hesitates at the edge of the stage, shamelessly admiring Merlin in the spotlight. Merlin turns back to face him and smiles, enjoying having Arthur’s attention.

“Well don’t just stare, come up here!” Merlin uses his arm to make a ‘come here’ gesture.

“Why don’t you come down here,” Arthur retorts childishly.

“Because it’s boring down there. Now come on,” Merlin says, already walking around the set up.

Arthur rolls his eyes and walks up the stairs onto the stage.

“Leon is going to kill us, you know,” Arthur states as he joins Merlin who is now standing in front of a piano.

Merlin snorts, “No he won’t, he’ll just--” Merlin pauses and sits down on the bench. “Well, honestly, he probably won’t even be surprised.”

Arthur hums in agreement before sitting down next to Merlin.

“Can you play?” Merlin asks, hands already brushing over the keys.

“Used to,” Arthur replies, watching Merlin’s fingers intently.

Merlin’s fingers pause in their path as he turns to Arthur excitedly.

“Really? Do you still remember anything?”

Arthur takes a moment to appreciate how bright Merlin’s eyes are when excited about something before replying.

“Yeah, I think so.” Arthur says hesitantly, bringing his hands up to the keys.

They feel familiar and welcoming, like coming home after a long trip. Letting his memory take over, he starts to wonder why he ever quit playing. The music dances through the air, entrancing Arthur completely. He finds sanctuary in the chords. 

And then he remembers. He remembers his father’s disapproved tone, his disappointment, his _‘you will never be enough’._

Arthur slows the song to a stop, staring bitterly at his hands.

“Why’d you stop?” Merlin nudges Arthur.

Arthur startles, having forgotten Merlin was even there. Surprising, considering how close the other man was sitting next to him.

“It just didn’t sound good,” Arthur shrugs.

Merlin narrows his eyes, scanning Arthur’s face.

“No,” he says after a moment, “You sounded brilliant, actually. The best I’ve ever heard. You should teach me.”

Arthur looks to Merlin stupefied.

“Teach you?” Arthur tilts his head.

“Yeah! I mean, I only know what notes the keys are but I don’t think I’ve ever played a full song,” Merlin chirps.

“Well, is there any specific song you’d like to play?”

“Do you know the duet from _The Corpse Bride_? I’ve always liked that one.”

Arthur smiles warmly at the choice.

“You’re already at the higher end, so you can play Victor’s part,” Arthur explains.

Merlin nods, aimlessly resting his hands on the piano. Arthur places his hands down onto the keys, playing the solemn starting notes. Merlin watches, entranced by Arthur’s ability to express emotion so clearly, not only by playing the right notes, but using his whole demeanor as well.

Arthur’s side brushes against Merlin’s with every shift, the notes being more in the higher range to begin with. Merlin finds himself missing the slight warmth when Arthur shifts away to the lower notes. He excuses this as just being cold, but in truth he knows it’s much more than that.

“And then after that phrase you repeat it in this octave,” Arthur explains, moving his hand over to place Merlin’s on the right keys.

Merlin holds his breath as Arthur pushes down his fingers to play the correct tune.

“Just like that. Try it on your own now,” Arthur says encouragingly.

Merlin nods, repeating the notes.

“Good, and then--” Arthur plays his part, then shows what notes Merlin will play, hands back over his.

This process goes on, Merlin quickly picking up playing with both hands, fingers almost as nimble as Arthur’s. Eventually, they’re able to play the duet as it is like in the movie, notes sounding charmingly together.

Merlin laughs as Arthur ends with the trill. They turn to each other with radiant smiles, the auditorium filling with their ringing laughter rather than music notes.

“You’ve played before, haven’t you?” Arthur accuses.

Merlin leans in close. “Or maybe, you’re just a really good teacher,” Merlin retorts, bringing a finger up to boop Arthur’s nose.

Arthur smiles, even more so when Merlin’s finger trails down to his cheek, now cupping his face. Arthur puts his own hand over Merlin’s, leaning into the touch. Their eyes dance from lips to eyes, the atmosphere shifting to something unmistakably yearnful.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Leon’s voice sounds from the side.

Arthur and Merlin jolt apart, blushes rising to both of their faces.

“No-- um, no. I was just teaching him piano,” Arthur awkwardly supplies.

Leon slowly nods his head. “Right.”

There’s an awkward pause before Arthur gets up from the bench, Merlin following suit.

“Right, well, I’ll just leave--” Arthur points to the door. “Um, I’ll be back before rehearsal is over.”

Merlin nods.

“See you then.” Merlin smiles.

Arthur smiles back. In his retreat, he realizes how strongly he had wanted to kiss Merlin goodbye.

——

They share a cab back to the hotel, as is becoming customary.

The walk to their rooms is spent in companionable silence, with Merlin occasionally bumping into Arthur and then grinning at him when he shoots him an irritated look, barely keeping the smile off his own face.

They come to a halt outside their doors Arthur looks at Merlin. Opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it and closes it again.

“Take your time,” Says Merlin drly.

He flushes. “Well, I was going to invite you to stay in my room if your heater was still broken, but you can freeze to death now, for all I care.”

Merlin sputters for a moment. “Well-- I--”

He had called reception again that morning, asking to get it fixed while he was out.

Arthur doesn’t need to know that.

“What I’m saying is,” He says with as much dignity as he can muster in that moment. “If the offer still stands, I wouldn’t mind accepting it.”

“Really, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur snickers. “Only you would sabotage yourself like this, forgetting to get your heater fixed. You’re lucky to have such a benevolent neighbour.”

“Those are some big words, Arthur. Are you sure you know what they mean?”

“Merlin?”

“Shut up?”

“You read my mind.”

Merlin is knocking at Arthur’s door again fifteen minutes later in his pyjamas, laptop in hand.

“I thought we could watch a movie.” He announces cheerfully, pushing past a disappointingly shirt-clad Arthur. “Something… Christmassy. Something like…” He flops down on the bed and looks up at Arthur, who regards him warily.

“Something like _The Muppet Christmas Carol._ ” Merlin finishes, beaming.

“Hell. No.”

Another ten minutes later (which was how long it took to convince Arthur), they are under the blankets with the laptop balanced between their laps.

Merlin watches the movie with full attention, laughing and nudging Arthur once in a while. Arthur’s focus was entirely elsewhere, intently keeping his gaze on Merlin rather than the movie.

The screen lights up his face, creating a beautiful contrast from the dark of the room. His hair is messy and his lips are chapped, but he looks so completely adorable.

It was at another point in the movie where Merlin let out his most gracious chuckle that Arthur had spoken.

“Cute.”

“What?” Merlin turns to Arthur with a perplexed expression.

Oh. Arthur had said that out loud.

“Your laugh, it’s very cute,” Arthur repeats, eyes never straying from Merlin’s.

An expression of warmth and tenderness overcome Merlin’s face for a moment, his head tilting and his eyes sparkling. This sparkle quickly becomes mischievous.

“Of course it is, I’d never have a boisterous laugh such as yours,” Merlin teases, snapping his head back to the laptop screen.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin,” Arthur replies fondly, nudging Merlin’s side while doing so.

Merlin snickers before resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder, resorting to a comfortable position for the rest of the movie. 

At some point, Arthur falls into sleep, laptop forgotten on the edge of the bed. The lulling thump of Arthur’s heartbeat quickly subdues him as well.

They don’t have to speak about that either.

——

Merlin wakes to the early morning light, hesitantly pulling himself away from Arthur. It’s Christmas Eve, and the last day of rehearsal and the performance. He needs to get there early.

He scribbles down a note and sticks it onto Arthur’s phone.

_Had to leave early for rehearsal. Sleep well, see you at the concert. xxx_

Merlin makes sure to be quiet as he leaves Arthur’s room, not wishing to disturb his rest. Even with having to dress formal, he gets ready quickly, already in a cab within the hour. The ride is a lot lonelier without Arthur by his side.

“Merlin! How lovely to see you!” Gwaine greets as Merlin walks into the auditorium.

Merlin lets himself be pulled into a hug, greeting Gwaine back.

“Hello, Gwaine,” Merlin smiles.

Gwaine flings an arm around Merlin’s shoulders, walking with him up the stairs.

“So I heard the most interesting thing from Leon--” Gwaine starts lowly. “Well, actually I heard from Lancelot who heard from Leon, but you get my point,” He rambles.

A few of the others, having noticed the conversation, walk up to meet Merlin and Gwaine, forming a little group.

“And apparently yesterday, you and Arthur were rather close before rehearsal.” Gwaine finished off with a smirk.

Merlin blushed and crossed his arms.

“Oh, shove off,” He grumbles.

Gwaine excitedly pulls back, taking on a pose that looked much like a puppy that had its eyes on a treat.

“Oh my god, you two were totally making out!” Gwaine exclaims.

A few ooo’s sound throughout the group, causing Merlin to hide his face in his hands.

“Okay, okay, come on guys, stop teasing him,” Lance chimes in before Merlin completely turns into a puddle.

Merlin gives him a thankful smile.

“Aw, you’re no fun,” Morgana whines. Gwen elbows her side in response.

“We were just playing a duet on the piano, nothing like--” Merlin pauses, looking for the correct word, “-- _that_.”

“Oh, come on, Merlin. Surely you two must have done something. I swear the longer you hang out with each other, the more visible the tension becomes,” Elyan adds.

Merlin scoffs and walks behind Gwen, pretending to use her as a shield.

“Tell your brother he’s wrong,” Merlin groans.

Gwen giggles, sympathetically turning around and patting Merlin’s shoulder.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love proving him incorrect, but in this case -- he’s not.”

Merlin steps back and puts a hand to his heart.

“The betrayal.”

“Hang on a minute,” Morgana peers her eyes, grabbing hold of Merlin’s wrist.

He had stepped quite close to her, causing a whiff of something so familiar to pass her. Merlin eyes Morgana with confusion as she sniffs him.

“You smell like Arthur’s cologne.” She grins.

Everyone stares astonished for a moment before Merlin blinks and laughs.

“Sorry, didn’t realize you were a dog.”

“Well, that’s one way to call me a bitch, I suppose.”

Bursts of laughter sound through the group, save Morgana who was merely sporting a grin.

“Glad to see you are all getting along, but I need you all in your seats in 5 minutes.” Leon calls as he approaches.

“And, Merlin I just wanted to be sure--” Leon pauses. “Did Arthur drive you here? You smell just like him.”

This ensues another round of laughter and Percy punching his arm in jest as he walks by. Merlin puts his head in his hands and groans. 

“Thanks, Leon.”

“Well, I couldn’t let them have all the fun.”

——

It’s a few minutes before showtime, and Merlin is nervous. He can hear the full crowd of people packed in the audience, and there’s no way he’s played in front of that many people before. Not to mention he is, well, the soloist.

“Arthur, hey!” Gwen’s voice chimes from the back.

Merlin turns around to spot Arthur backstage, waving at them all. Merlin timidly waves back, his nerves showing through. Arthur looks at him with concern for a moment, before catching Leon’s attention.

“Can I--” Arthur mouths, pointing towards Merlin.

Leon nods, holding up five fingers to show he has five minutes.

Arthur quickly walks up to the front and puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin leans into the touch, seeking comfort.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asks softly.

Merlin averts his eyes, hands nervously fiddling with his tie.

“It’s just-- there’s a lot of people. I don’t know-- what if I can’t--”

Arthur moves both his hands to Merlin’s face, making him look at him. He caresses Merlin’s cheek with his thumb as he speaks.

“Merlin, don’t think about them. You are here for you. This is what you do. You are so talented, Merlin, you just need a little more faith in yourself,” Arthur soothes.

Merlin nods, willing himself not to tear up.

“Good,” Arthur moves his hands to fix up Merlin’s tie. His hands rest on his chest for a moment. “You’re gonna do great, idiot.”

Merlin chuckles.

“Whatever, clotpole.”

“A what--?”

“Arthur, terribly sorry, but we need you off the stage now.” Leon interrupts.

Arthur nods and gives one last charming smile to Merlin before rushing off stage. Morgana makes a puking motion while pointing at her mouth for Merlin to see.

“Shut up,” He laughs.

Leon steps up unto the podium, silencing everyone in the band. The announcements for the orchestra and songs are heard, as well as the name of the soloist, Merlin.

The curtains open and Merlin gets his first glimpse of the audience. He takes in a breath.

_Don’t focus on them._

He turns his attention to Leon, watching intently. He raises his baton, everyone else raises their instruments. He counts off by bouncing the baton for four counts, and then he starts conducting.

The music begins with Gwen on the harp, delicately strumming out the starting notes of _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy._ The violins come in, as well as Lance on the cello. Merlin keeps his eyes on Leon, takes a deep breath, and plays at his cue.

He hears Percival follow him on the chimes, the tones fitting beautifully together. Merlin pauses, resting before his next part. He feels a rush of nerves creep up his spine, knowing he’s about to have to play fast.

He glances off stage, spotting Arthur. Arthur smiles and gives two thumbs up, reassuring Merlin.

Merlin smiles, and lifts his bow, playing the descending scales on the beat. The music picks up, and Merlin is on his fast part. For a moment, it is as if nothing but the music exists, and the notes spill out perfectly.

Another rest in the music comes up, and Merlin waits as the tension builds. The tension finally resolves as Elyan plays a descending run on the oboe, bringing the orchestra back to the main melody.

Merlin enters again, his playing now legato, smooth and connected. He ends the phrase with a staccato tie, passing the tune to the flutes.

The melody gets passed back to Merlin, much like the beginning. The fast bit gets repeated, though this time Merlin starts with more confidence, his esteem raised. The tension build is back, though this time it ends with Merlin playing another legato melody, Gwen accompanying him from the harp.

The whole band comes back in, and the sing ends with flutes and violins, Merlin doing the quick ending riff.

Leon keeps his hands up for a moment, before lowering them, the band following suit with their instruments. The crowd claps and cheers, Merlin smiling at the feedback. Though looking back towards Arthur proudly clapping seems to fill him with something more warm and prideful.

The crowd silences as Leon raises his hands again, signaling to prepare for the next song, _Carol of the Bells._

Merlin plays pizzicato, plucking the strings for the individual notes. Another violin picks up the pizzicato for him as he readies his bow to play. The cymbals crescendo, cueing his entrance.

Merlin plays with emotion, a feeling of desperation lingering in the notes. It’s written on his face that this song has meaning, and he conveys it well.

His spin on the song is compelling, an urgency racing through the beat, enchanting those who listen. There’s something so serene and solemn coming through his music, causing a few teary eyes in the audience.

Arthur watches with awe as Merlin pours his soul into the notes. He finds himself tearing up as well with the intense emotions pulling through the notes. He never thought such a simple song could convey so much emotion.

Merlin cuts off, another violin ending the song with pizzicato. The ending note leaves a feeling of curiosity, as if there is more to the story.

The crowd bursts into cheer, and the band stands and bows. Leon beckons up Merlin next to him, giving acknowledgment to the soloist. Merlin grins and bows, happy with his performance.

The curtains close, and Merlin has to restrain himself from running to Arthur with glee. Once he does reach him, he wraps him into a hug, though a little awkwardly due to holding his violin.

“You sounded great.” Arthur compliments.

Merlin pulls back and thanks him.

“I’m beginning to think you didn’t even come for me,” Morgana teases as she passes the two.

Merlin laughs before swiveling back around.

“I have to go pack up, but we’ll ride to the after-party together?” Merlin asks hopefully.

Arthur nods.

“I’ll wait for you out front.”

——

The party is already started by the time Arthur and Merlin arrive, music playing and drinks distributed. Merlin and Arthur are practically attached by the hip until Gwaine comes up, pulling Merlin into a hug.

Merlin yelps, slightly taken off guard before laughing and ruffling Gwaine’s hair. Arthur watches with distaste at their proximity.

Gwaine’s eyes drift up and he laughs. A mistletoe hung above them in the doorway.

“You scoundrel, you did this on purpose, didn’t you?” Merlin whacks Gwaine’s arm with a scold.

Gwaine shrugs with a grin.

“Maybe. Now pucker up that magic mouth for me,” Gwaine teases.

Merlin rolls his eyes and instead tilts his cheek to Gwaine. He gives him a quick peck.

Arthur finds this a very appropriate moment to look away and instead plop onto the couch and mope.

“Reminds you of high school, doesn’t it,” Gwaine grins.

“Oh, for the love of god, don’t remind me,” Merlin can’t help but smirk. 

A slow song starts playing, and Gwaine gets a twinkle in his eyes. Merlin sarcastically groans as he’s dragged out to slow dance with him. Merlin found Gwaine and Will to be alike in their flirtatious shenanigans such as these, and they truly were some of his best friends because of it.

Merlin complies and lets Gwaine lead him around for a bit, it’s when Gwaine leans in to whisper something to him that Arthur appears and pulls Merlin away.

“May I steal him away from you?” Arthur does not wait for an answer.

Merlin gets twirled to face him, and Arthur’s hands rest at his waist. Gwaine’s snicker and retreat to Percy goes unnoticed by the two of them.

Merlin’s hands trail up Arthur’s shoulders, resting behind his neck.

“Your hands are freezing,” Arthur shivers.

“Is all you do complain?” Merlin raises a brow.

“Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

Merlin fondly rolls his eyes before stepping closer, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur can feel his warm breath on his neck, goosebumps running down his spine. Merlin’s hair smells like cinnamon and apples, a homey scent.

Arthur sighs contentedly, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth that is Merlin. For a moment, it is just the two of them in the world. 

Eventually, the song ends, and they pull apart slowly. It takes them a moment to come back to reality, instead of completely absorbed by the other.

“I got something for you,” Arthur says softly.

Merlin tilts his head as Arthur leads him to a quiet corner. Arthur reaches into his pocket and pulls out a box. Merlin smiles and opens it.

A black velvet choker with a triskelion pendant lays inside. Merlin tears up, a warm feeling igniting in his chest. He looks back up with a soft expression.

“Thank you, Arthur. You really didn’t need to get me anything.”

“‘Tis the season,” Arthur mutters, and Merlin laughs. He can’t seem to hold his eyes as he continues, “I saw it and I thought of you. That it would look good on you. So. Yeah. Merry Christmas in advance, I guess.”

“I didn’t even get you any--” He holds a finger to his lips and presses, effectively silencing Merlin.

“It’s a gift. I wasn’t expecting anything in return.”

Merlin gives a close-mouthed smile. Arthur’s finger taps his mouth again, then withdraws.

“Put this on for me?”

“Sure, let me just…” Then Arthur’s hands are on his tie, loosening it. Merlin can only watch, staring at Arthur, who’s frowning a little bit in concentration, chewing on his lip, making it look all pink and moist. He moves onto undoing the first few buttons of his shirt, fingers long and swift.

Merlin has to discreetly pinch himself in the thigh to make sure he’s not dreaming.

Arthur parts his shirt further at the collar. (He hopes he can’t feel how quick his pulse is under his knuckles.) Gently takes the choker from Merlin’s hand. (He really is so very gentle.) Leans in, fastening it around his throat. (He can feel his breath on the back of his neck.) Maybe, he lingers there for a moment longer than necessary. (Maybe, his lips brush Merlin’s skin.)

He pulls back, eyeing Merlin with something almost ravenous in his gaze. “Gorgeous.”

Then blinks, like he had not entirely meant to say it. “I mean… It suits you. I knew it would.”

Merlin’s throat is dry.

“Um,” He clears it. “Thank you. Excuse me, I need the restroom.”

It’s a while before he can step out again without there being an obvious tent in his slacks.

By the time Merlin comes out the loo, Morgana has annoyed Arthur into following her.

“-if you would just follow me- oh hey, Merlin! Come over here, will you?” Morgana beckons.

“Yes?” Merlin asks as he nears.

“I think this spot would make my dreadfully awful brother look good in a photo for once,” Morgana explains.

Merlin laughs. “I suppose so-“

“Good! Join him!” Morgana chirps, pushing Merlin into Arthur’s chest.

“Sorry,” Merlin flusters, quickly righting himself.

An array of cooing is heard, causing both Merlin and Arthur to look around confused.

“Look up, boys,” Gwen aids.

Ah. Mistletoe. So that’s why Morgana was insistent on getting them there.

“Kiss! Kiss!” Elyan starts chanting.

All the others soon join him.

Merlin and Arthur turn towards each other with dusted cheeks.

Arthur’s fingers are curling around the back of his neck, thumb brushing his lower lip. His face is angling nearer and nearer. Merlin’s eyes flutter half-shut. Their breaths mingle, there’s less than inch between their lips now, they’re so close--

Arthur tilts his head down to the side, and presses a soft kiss to his cheek.

He turns to the others, an eyebrow raised. “Happy now?”

They’re laughing and booing, already going back to what they had been doing previously. Arthur turns to Merlin and gives him this boyish, shy smile. Merlin has to blink and look away for a moment. 

He wants. _He wants._

He studiously avoids all mistletoe-infected areas for the rest of the party. Perhaps, the greatest insult to injury is when Percy -- private, I’m-not-a-huge-fan-of-PDA Percy -- gets incredibly drunk and gives everyone a show with Gwaine when they find themselves under the accursed plant together.

Perhaps, the funniest reaction is Arthur’s.

“They’re-- they’re--” He stutters from next to Merlin.

“A disgustingly cute couple, I know.” He rolls his eyes.

“They’re dating? Gwaine’s been dating Percy, this whole time?”

“Well, yes.” Merlin looks at him curiously. “Are you feeling quite alright, Arthur?”

He shakes his head. “But he was flirting with you so much!”

Merlin shrugs. “He’s always been this flirty with me. For as long as we’ve been friends, in fact. Gwaine’s just like that; you really can’t help but love him for it. Did you really think he was serious? All this while?” His tone grows teasing towards the end.

Arthur groans. “Shut up, _Mer_ lin.”

“You’re extra creative with the comebacks tonight, aren’t you?”

——

They decide to walk back to the hotel. It is only fifteen minutes away, and Merlin -- the great pansy -- apparently loves to be out in falling snow.

This is all well and good until it becomes evident soon enough that the man was simply not built for lower temperatures, rail-thin as he was.

“Christ, Merlin,” Arthur stops under a streetlight. “You’re shivering.”

“Am-- am not,” Protests Merlin even as his teeth clack together.

“Oh, for the love of-- I can survive five minutes in the cold without a coat, okay? So here, just…” He takes off his coat and drapes it around Merlin’s shoulders, then pulls the lapels together, his fingers lingering. “Isn’t that better?”

And it is. The trembling has gone down considerably.

“I guess,” Merlin grumbles, leaning into the touch. Tiny snowflakes catch on his dark hair, glistening under the yellow light. Even as Arthur watches, another drifts over and clings to one of those high cheekbones that are flushed pink from the cold.

“You’ve got a little something…” There’s something almost dreamlike about it as Arthur lifts a hand to his face, the other clutching his coat a little tighter. He brushes the snowflake away with a thumb, palm settling over Merlin’s cheek.

His eyes -- always sliding between blue and grey and all those shades in between Arthur couldn’t ever find anywhere else -- are the palest shade of sky now.

“Arthur,” He whispers, and Arthur knows that if it were up to him, he’d never say anyone else’s name like that. Then he has his hands around Arthur’s neck and the first touch of his lips is _everything_ he’s been craving and still never enough.

It’s only a chaste kiss at first, and he draws back smiling, but Arthur chases, wanting, needing more. He sucks on Merlin’s lower lip and bites down none too gently. Merlin gasps, lips parting, and Arthur immediately licks into his mouth. Merlin whimpers when their tongues slide together; Arthur grabs his waist under the coat and pulls him closer. His other hand slips into those black locks, fingers twisting and tugging. Merlin moans; it is all Arthur can do to not take him against the nearest flat surface.

They only pull away after Merlin makes a noise of protest, panting. Arthur’s hand clench in his hair, at his side: Merlin looks utterly wrecked. Lips all glistening, red and parted, cheeks darkened, pupils dilated, an almost dazed look in his eyes.

Arthur dives back in.

And they’re kissing, kissing, and kissing until he pulls at Merlin a little too roughly and they go stumbling onto the lamppost. Then Merlin’s laughing and Arthur’s laughing, his face is buried in Arthur’s neck and Arthur has his arms around him, holding him steady and close -- _so close_ \-- and _this._

_This is everything._

Arthur cups Merlin’s cheek, the other arm still wrapped around him possessively. His thumb traces under his eye. “Stay the night with me?” It’s a whisper, as delicate and easily gone as the way his breath frosts in the cold air.

Merlin leans in and pecks him once, then again, his lips lingering this time. “Yes,” He murmurs into the space between them.

He glances up, and smiles widely.

“Mistletoe,” He laughs, looking back at Arthur, then kisses him before he can check.

The rest of the walk back is spent holding hands, occasionally tugging the other in so they bump into each other. Arthur mock-glares at Merlin every time he does it, then yanks him in even harder -- and has to catch him before he falls over at least twice. He doesn’t mind, though.

The moment they make it past the bedroom door, they are already tugging at each other’s clothes.

“Off with these,” Arthur growls in between kisses, pushing Merlin’s suit jacket off his shoulders.

Merlin’s claws at Arthur’s shirt, making a noise so impatient and needy, it takes all of Arthur’s self-control to not grab him by the waist and rut against him until they are both coming in their pants.

“ _Arthur_ ,” He whines. It goes straight to his cock.

“Damnit, Merlin, work with me here.” He groans, pulling the dark-haired man’s tie off.

Merlin mutters something about so many damn buttons as he makes quick work of Arthur’s shirt. Arthur has to chuckle even as he fiddles with his belt now, inhaling sharply when Merlin gasps as his hands brush past his erection.

He unbuttons his shirt next, slips his hands inside to feel the warm, pale skin. He runs his hands up Merlin’s sides, one comes to rest against his throat, just below the choker, fingers curling around his neck. The other slides back down to settle in a bruising grip against his ribs.

Arthur runs his index finger over the soft velvet. Watches the way Merlin’s Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. Then looks up to meet those wide blue eyes.

“This stays on.”

Merlin sucks in a breath, nodding.

Eventually, they make it to the bed (Arthur hadn’t been particularly picky, he’d told Merlin he could have him against the wall and gotten a scoff and a knock to the head in reply), naked. Arthur is kissing, biting, sucking marks of claim down Merlin’s neck: going lower, lower, lower.

They learn each other’s bodies this way. There is very little Merlin can do, Arthur discovers, that doesn’t make him want to pin the man down and drive him into the mattress. It works out in the end; because as it would turn out, Merlin quite likes it when Arthur does that.

And if he doesn’t really fancy sitting down much the next day, well. Maybe he likes that too.

——

“Merlin, my love!” Hunith sets her book down on the coffee table. From the couch, Will perks up and starts whisper-screaming at her to tell him he says ‘hi’. “Will’s with me, he says hi.”

“Hey, mum. Tell Will I still haven’t forgiven him for last time.”

She relays as much, and Will pouts. 

“Oh, you two,” She laughs. “I have no idea what you’ve gotten up to this time, but he’s making that little face of his again -- you know the one. How did the concert go?” She puts him on speaker as Will gestures at her to do so.

“It went amazing,” He gushes. “I was so nervous in the beginning but then the music just started to flow and Ar-- and I had friends in the audience who were really supportive the whole time, so. Yeah. Completely brilliant.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, darling!” They’re both grinning at each other with a mutual sense of pride now. “I always knew the kind of love you played your violin with would bring joy to a lot of people one day.”

“Oh, mum.” There’s a beat of silence, and Hunith can imagine her son at the end of the line right now, just a little teary-eyed. The image makes her heart squeeze. “Anyway,” He sniffles a bit. She smiles at how well she knows him.

“Yes?”

“Um, I hope it’s alright but I invited someone to stay a while for New Year’s.”

“Of course that’s alright, dear. Now, I was wondering if you got kissed under the mistletoe at all during your stay?”

“Uh…” They stare at the phone, waiting. “Yeah, like thrice, I think?”

Will scoffs in defeat, dropping 15 quid into her outstretched palm.

“That’s my boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, more thanks too Duckie for helping me write this <33
> 
> ❤️Comments and Kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
